Savior
by LadySlytherin1
Summary: Ginnys thoughts on the two men who've had the most impact on her life so far. A/N: One shot deal. A very short vignette.


Savior

By: Lady Slytherin

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and there you are.

Summary: Ginny's thoughts on the two men who've had the most impact on her life so far.

At first, I was just in awe of him, like everybody else. I'd met a legend, someone I'd heard all about since I was a baby. Then, I started my first year at Hogwarts. It wasn't long before I developed a crush. He would stand before me, and make me lose all brain function. He was, and still is, everything good and right in my world. A clever and courageous hero, humble and larger than life, that's Harry Potter. 

Back then, if you had asked me, I'd tell you it was true love. I was madly obsessed. I couldn't study or sleep. All day and all night thoughts of Harry consumed me. It started to overwhelm me. And I started hating Harry for it. I cursed him for making me feel the way I felt. I loved him and hated him. 

I needed to talk to someone before I went mad. But who could I tell? Who could I talk to? It was only a short time before I discovered that one of the books in my trunk was not one of my school books. That's when I found the diary. That's when I found Tom.

Tom had saved me from Harry.

I wrote to him, pouring out my soul. After the first few days, I already felt that a weight had been lifted from me. It felt so good to confide in someone so intimately. He listened and was completely supportive. 

I loved Tom at first. Not school girl crush love, or anything like that. I really don't know how to describe it. It wasn't love that I have for my family. It was like loving a best friend, multiplied by a hundred. If Tom had been real, I probably would have loved him. Until, of course, I had found out how evil he was.

Tom knew everything about me, and I knew nothing of him. He could expose me for everything that I was, and I couldn't whisper a word of him. And he used all of that to his advantage. First, it was waking in the morning but feeling like I hadn't slept at all. Then, I started losing time completely, not remembering spaces of time during the day. Finding my hand covered in blood. All these people petrified. 

I even tried to get rid of him. I tried to throw him away. I realize now that I should have thought of something better, like burning the damn thing. And when I saw that Harry had the diary, I panicked. What if Tom told Harry all the things I'd written? What if he exposed me? Would Harry believe me when I told him that Tom had made me do all those things? At the time, I thought Harry would hate me for the things Tom made me do. Foolish, I know. I knew I had to get the book back before Tom could tell him anything. I was reduced to a thief; stealing the book back from Harry's dorm. Then, I went and did something even more foolish. I wrote in the book again. 

It was stupid to trust Tom again, I know that. I was desperate. He was manipulative. I don't really remember everything after that. The days went by in a blur. Until one night when I lost time again. But unlike the other times, I didn't snap out of it in my dorm room. I was in a very wet and dark place, clutching the diary in my arms. And there was blood on my hands again. 

That's when I saw him for the first time. Tom emerged from the darkness, a cruel smile on his face. My mind was screaming for me to run away as fast as I could, but my legs were paralyzed. I was crying without sound. The closer he came to me, the colder I felt. He reached out, touching my cheek, and everything went dark. 

When I woke, it was a very different scene. Tom was gone, there was a very big snake laying dead not ten feet away from me, and Harry was there. He'd come down to rescue me. He'd battled a basilisk and won. He'd destroyed the diary, and by doing so, destroyed Tom. He'd almost died from his injuries. He did it all for me. 

Harry had saved me from Tom.

And again, I've gone back to being 'Ron's little sister' in his eyes. Gone back to being ignored. But I really can't blame him, like I did before. Fate has decided to target him. And he'll never rest or know any kind of normal life until fate is done with him. And Tom, now known as Voldemort, has returned. They've tried to kill each other so many times. I know that one day, one of them will win. One of them will die, for good, and the other will live on. They both have a destiny. And the rest of us are just along for the ride. I've been studying hard. I want to be strong enough to help Harry, like he did for me, when the time comes.

And, just maybe, I'll be able to save someone.


End file.
